Jealousy Equals Truth
by Faith Karma
Summary: This will be a Faberry. It starts out as a Rachel/OC and later becomes a Faberry. A new girl comes to McKinley, joins Glee and becomes close with Rachel. Our resident HBIC isn't very happy about these new developments. Will she say anything?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is my first ever Faberry...don't hate. Just for a quick run through, they are in their junior year. A new girl transfers in...her name's Tegan and she gets the attention of one beautiful diva and the jealousy of sexy cheerleader. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything but this laptop that randomly shuts off on me, so I obviously am not making the mad cash of owning Glee. But I wish I did...*drools* Oh how I wish...=)**

**Chapter 1**

It is a typical day at McKinley High School. The jocks are roaming the halls in their letterman jackets, greedy eyes staring at the incredibly beautiful cheerleading trio leaning against the lockers. The trio consists of a blonde with blue eyes wearing a cheerleading uniform and the mandatory white shoes. Her head is tilted as she stares with the air of a confused puppy at the girl to her right. Her hand is in her blonde ponytail, twirling it around her index finger. The Latina standing next to the blonde, also in her standard cheerios uniform, smiles and a huge smile spreads across the confused blonde's face. Soft brown eyes return to the head of the trio with a soft swish black hair. This girl is another blonde with amazing hazel eyes and lips resembling the color of rose petals. They are in their own world, talking about things only they have knowledge of.

A loud splash is heard and loud laughter echoes down the hall with a rippling effect as people turn, catching site of a short, tan-skinned girl drenched in blue-raspberry flavored syrup and ice chips composing a slushy from the local gas station. Her brown eyes are wide and the happiness fades, her arms are spread wide due to the shock of being hit. Blue chips slide down her neck, staining the white oxford shirt she is currently wearing that is tucked into a mid-thigh black skirt. A pair of knee high black and white argyle socks disappear into her black Mary Janes. Hazel eyes narrow at the treatment of the girl, but the owner cannot risk her popularity, so she chuckles emotionlessly with her team mates.

One girl isn't laughing, however, aside from the receiving party in the slushy facial. Her green eyes narrow as her thin pink lips pull into a scowl. Her cropped brown hair falls into her eyes and she shakes her head to the left, making it fall back into it's original position. She stands down the hall from the source of amusement of her peers. She takes a step forward, the steel ball of her lip piercing glinting in the fluorescent lights of the school's hallway. Her black low rise chucks squeak when she hits a puddle of blue. Her black dickies soak up some of the liquid as they touch the ground at the heel of her shoes. A crimson, long-sleeved button down is tucked into her pants, a black studded belt with a red nautical star lines up with the buttons of the black sleeveless vest. A black tie is tucked into the vest, finishing her ensemble. She tilts her head to the side, looking at the humiliated girl. Now visible to the gawking eyes of those around her are the black size zero plugs in her ear. She has a good six inches on the girl in front of her as her eyes look into brown orbs. She can see the fear in them.

"Are you okay?" the husky voice asks. The slushied girl blinks before softly shaking her head in response. "I'm Tegan." She holds out a hand to the shorter girl. Hazel eyes narrow dangerously now, keeping a close eye on the interaction much like everyone else in the crowded hallway.

"Rachel," a soft voice emits from the symmetrical lips of the tormented girl. "Rachel Berry. It isn't smart for you to be seen being nice to me... they'll pick on you too. You're new. You still have a chance," she trails into a whisper by the end, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"To hell with them and their popularity," Tegan snarls, her eyebrows dropping and her face contorting into a scowl. "I'm not gonna worry about getting slushied or some juvenile pranks these douche bags have to come at me with." She reaches a pale hand up to rub across her face before letting out a gleaming smile, showing her perfect white teeth. "How about we go get you cleaned up and then maybe you can help me find my classes seeing as I'm the new kid." A beaming smile from the petite girl is her response.

Rachel turns to her locker and retrieves her back up clothes kit, slushying does happen often to her and this action makes the apparent to Tegan, she turns and smiles once more to the taller girl. "Come with me, I have to goto the restroom to change."

Tegan nods and follows after the dripping girl, oblivious to the hazel eyes burning holes in her back.

"Yo, Q," the Latina girl calls to the annoyed blonde, causing her to turn back to her friends. A blonde eyebrow arches in response. "Who the fuck was with Man Hands?" Her voice is harsh. The blue eyed girl next to her stares at the obvious leader of the group, her gaze unwavering and blank.

"I don't know, Santana." Her voice is curt and to the point, her eyes locked on the blank stare being directed at her. "Some new girl that needs to be put in her place, apparently." Her conclusion comes out cold and nonchalant. The stare of her team mate begins to unnerve her. She knows this means the girl is thinking and picking up on something others never do.

By the time lunch rolls around, Rachel realizes Tegan is in every class she has. She has a bounce in her step as she leads the well-dressed girl into the cafeteria. "I'm a vegan. The school doesn't really cater to us well," she chirps, lifting the pink paper bag in her hand. "But I'll walk with you through the lunch line if you want." It comes out uncertain and it takes only a second before her green-eyed companion nods with a small smile.

The duo heads into the mass sea of students, awaiting their chances to pick out the standard high school lunch. "Do you sing?" Rachel's voice cuts through the roar of the crowd surrounding them.

"Yes, I do, actually. Why?" the husky voice responds as green eyes look to the petite diva at her side.

"Wonderful! You should try out for the glee club. I'm the President and we always need new people." The tan-skinned girl claps her hands together in her excitement of possibly recruiting someone for New Directions.

"Hm... sounds interesting. I'll give it a go. But you should probably ask if I sing well." Tegan has an amused smile on her face as she watches beautiful brown eyes widen before she lets out a small laugh. "Would you like me to sing for you while we wake in this ridiculously long lunch line... that seems to lead into hell itself..." she trails off, eyebrows coming together in her confusion. What exactly is taking so long?

"The jocks like to pile their plates. Football is the first group in. That's what's taking so long," Rachel murmurs as she too stares at the students disappearing but never returning to the registers. "Anyway, I would love to hear you sing, but it would be unfair as glee president to hear you before the rest of the club does."

A small nod is her response. "Okay, then. I guess if I ever get to eat we'll talk about the practicing and stuff."

It seems to take years for the hungry pierced girl to get her food and make it to an empty table, she and Rachel sitting opposite one another as the green-eyed girl inhales the food, leaving a stunned diva only able to raise her eyebrows in amazement. Her hand is halfway in the brightly colored lunch bag trying to get her own lunch and the girl across from her is already finished.

The day passes quickly, Tegan and Rachel becoming more comfortable with each other as the day goes on. Now the petite diva stands next to the tall rocker, her arms wrapped around the pale tattooed arm as she lead her to the choir room. They step into the room and all the glee members are already there. A beaming smile comes from Rachel as she releases the singer's arm and bounces to her seat.

"Hi, my name's Mr. Schuester. Who are you?" A young teacher with hair that was poofed asked, and it seemed as though the man took pride in it seeming as not a single hair was out of place. His smile is crooked and wide, but kind. He has a pair of khaki Dockers, brown loafers, and a white button down shirt on. Typical male teacher, except he has an air about him making him feel different. It could however be the warmth radiating from his hazel eyes making you come to this conclusion.

"My name's Tegan Spencer. I want to audition for New Directions." If you listen closely when Tegan speaks, you can hear a slight accent. Not many have discovered this, but there is a member of glee who has her head tilted to the side and a hand unconsciously twirling her blonde ponytail, a large smile spread on her face because she out of everyone the girl had met today, has picked it up.

"Well, okay, let us see what you got." Mr. Schuester smiles and motions for her to perform. She smiles back and slides her backpack off her shoulder, unzipping it and rifling around in it for a moment before coming out with a sheet of paper, which she promptly hands to the piano man. He nods as his eyes scan over the sheet. She then goes over and grabs the bass from its stand in the front of the room. Slinging the strap over her shoulder, she plays with the strings for a few moments before turning her forest green eyes back on the occupants of the room.

Her fingers start playing the cords familiar to her, her eyes closing for a brief second as she opens her mouth and allows the sad sounding lyrics to pour from her.

"_Climbed up on a rainbow_

_Just to see if I'd fall off_

_I'm a frosted lemon coward_

_And I don't know how_

_No I don't know how_

_To hold you without shaking_

_No I'm not aware of how_

_I could possibly love you_

_Without aching_

_Yes I gave you everything_

_Yes I'd give you anything_

_I gave you everything_

_Gotta watch myself_

_I've gotta love myself_

_And take care_

_And so keep the light on before_

_You hop into bed_

_Cause baby this is the last honest love_

_I'll ever give_"

A she finishes the word give, the man at the piano joins into the song. Some of the glee members are looking at her with shining eyes, a tinge of sadness coming from her voice as she sings the song from her heart to them.

"_I saved up all my sunshine_

_Just to see you more clear_

_I'm a little short on sorrow_

_But I haven't given in_

_No I'm gonna hold you anyway_

_And I'll do it without shaking_

_Yes I'll love you always and_

_I'll do it without aching_

_Yes I give you anything_

_Yes I'd give you anything_

_I gave you everything_

_Gotta watch myself_

_I've gotta love myself_

_And take care_

_And so keep the light on before_

_You hop into bed_

_Cause baby this is the last honest love_

_I'll ever give_

_I give you everything_

_I give you anything_

_I gave you everything_

_Gotta watch myself_

_I've gotta love myself_

_And take care_

_Yeah_

_Gave you, I gave you, I gave you_

_Everything_

_So I gotta watch myself and love myself and love my self and_

_Take care_

_This is your last love, this is your last love,_

_This is your last love_

_Yeah this your last love, this is your last love_

_This is your last love_

_And so keep the light on before you hop into bed_

_Because baby this the last honest love_

_I'll ever give _"

The teacher's eyes are glossy and he swallows the lump in his throat. He claps for her, as does everyone else in glee. Walking towards her, he glances to his students and, seeing no objecting looks, he places his hand on the girl's shoulder with his trademark crooked smile. "Welcome to New Directions, Tegan."

**Woot, first chapter. For those of you going "zomg I thought this was a Faberry." It is, give it some time people and it'll be there I promise. And let me know what you think. Review if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Yay, chapter 2! Oh btw, thanks for the reviews and the song from the last chapter is called Everything by Tegan and Sara. I don't have a beta awake at this hour to scan over this chapter, and she's very busy as it is...so it's hard to get ahold of her sometimes. If there is any spelling, grammar etc errors I'm sorry. But if you wanna be a beta...send me a PM.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own glee, sooooo...yup. I give credit to the creator...who wrote it after buying screenwriting for dummies. For the win dude.**

**Chapter 2**

Things had progressed nicely between Tegan and Rachel, they had known each other for little over a month and had become very close. Tegan was an emancipated teen so she had a place of her own, apparently she also had an inheritance which is why she had a small one story house in Lima. It was Sunday and the two glee members were relaxing on the couch in the warm abode of the cropped haired girl.

"So, you going to play me that song you were talking about earlier Tegan?" Rachel's voice cut through the silence. She currently was curled up on the tan microfiber sectional, her shoes were off and her feet were tucked underneath her. A pair of loose gray jogging pants covered her legs and a simple white v-neck shirt completed her attire.

A slender hand ran through short brown hair, tousling it's already just out of bed state. Tegan lets out a small sigh, standing up and walking down the thin hallway to the opened white door grabbing the acoustic guitar out of her room with crimson walls and black plush carpeting. Her bare feet pad back down the wooden flooring to her living room, her black tank top rests easily on her muscle toned body, showing off her arms covered in tattoos. She sits back down on the couch, her black silk boxers creasing with the movement. She rest the guitar on her lap and looks over to the petite girl with a nervous smile.

"Okay I guess I'll just tell you that I wrote this song yesterday before you came over." She pauses, glancing down to the guitar and putting her fingers in the starting positions. "Um..I'm calling it Adore...so here it goes..." She trails off and starts off the easy strings of the song. Her eyes closing to block out the world as she sings the lyrics.

"_I don't mean to run_

_But Everytime You come Around_

_I Feel more alive, than ever_

_And I guess it's too much_

_Maybe we're too young_

_And I don't even know whats real_

_But I Know I've never.._

_Wanted anything so bad_

_I've never wanted anyone so bad_

_If I let you love me_

_Be the one adored_

_Would you go all the way_

_Be the one I'm looking for_

_If i let you love me (If i Say)_

_Be the one adored (Its O.k)_

_Would you go all the way (You can Stay)_

_Be the One I'm looking for_

_Help me come back down_

_From high above the clouds_

_You know im suffocating, But i blame this town_

_Why do I deny_

_The things that burn inside,_

_Down deep I'm barley breathing_

_But you just see a smile_

_And I don't wanna let this go_

_Really i just want to know_

_If I let you love me_

_Be the one adored_

_Would you go all the way_

_Be the one I'm looking for_

_If i let you love me (If i Say)_

_Be the one adored (Its O.k)_

_Would you go all the way (You can Stay)_

_Be the One I'm looking for_

_If I let you love me_

_Be the one adored_

_Would you go all the way_

_Be the one I'm looking for (x2)_

_If i let you love me (If i Say)_

_See the one adored (Its O.k)_

_Would you go all the way (You can Stay)_

_Be the One I'm looking for_"

Her voice trails off and she opens her eyes looking over to the brown eyed beauty. "What did you think?" Her hand runs through her again, a tell tale sign that she is nervous.

"It's beautiful."

"You really think so?" She asks with a small smile.

"Yes Tegan, your song is quite astounding." Rachel replies, shifting so she can get closer to Tegan. "Did you write that for someone particular?" Her voice softens, she is now right beside the singer.

"Um..." Another sigh escapes her as she shifts, sitting the guitar in the floor, her green eyes meeting the gaze of soft brown ones. "Yeah I did...I-i...I wrote it for you." She murmurs fearing the worst, she never expected the smaller girl to crawl up into her lap. A knee was on each side of her hips, tan hands resting gently against the pale skin of her cheek.

"You never cease to amaze me." Whispered words reassure her. "I want to kiss you...is that ok?" There is a tinge of nerves heard in the strong willed girls voice.

"If that is what you want," Tegan says quietly leaning forward so she is only and inch from the delicious pink lips. "By all mean feel free."

Rachel leans forward capturing her prize, her lips move gently against Tegan's at first. Things start to heat up, the taller girls hands resting on her hips squeezing gently. Rachel's tongue swipes against Tegan's lower lip, asking for permission, the other girl meets the questioning tongue on its next movement. A moan comes from both girls.

"We need to slow down," Tegan whispers against the tantalizing lips of the girl straddling her. "I...Um...I really like you Rach, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Her voice is hopeful when she speaks locking her gaze with smoldering chocolate eyes.

"I'd really like that Tegan...I would."

**At the Fabray home.**

Kurt knew that Quinn was a lesbian, he found out completely by accident.

_Flashback_

_The club was loud and mass bodies were gyrating against one another. It was the hottest club in Cincinnati, it was summer break and a lot of teens crowded the dance floor. Lights strobing above them with the music. Men were pushed against one another, and females were practically dry humping their same sex counterparts on the floor. A loud hiss is heard and the crowd cheers as foam begins to fall from the ceiling. Kurt was currently dancing with a broad shouldered shirtless man, his blond hair was tousled and he resembled a greek god in his statuesque appearance. A slender hand was pressed to the toned chest of the man. Large hands were gripping small hips as the swayed back and forth with the music. _

_A couple bumped into him, their lips locked together in passionate kiss, hands roaming underneath their shirts. He saw a flash of brown and blond, he laughed when they hit the nearby pole in the middle of the dance floor, and it abruptly stopped when he locked eyes with a familiar blond cheerleader. Her hazel eyes widened when she realized it was him, quickly forgetting her conquest and walking over towards him. She dragged him to the females bathroom, pushing him against the wall._

_"You can't tell anyone about this." Her voice came out as a low growl, trying to scare the young boy. He simple smiled his 'bring it the fuck on bitch' smile and tilted his head._

_"Now why would I do that? You torture me constantly. I could just let it out that I saw you in a passionate lip lock with another female at the biggest gay club in southern Ohio." A pale hand gripped the collar of his designer shirt, hazel eyes narrowing._

_"I could make your life hell Hummel...But I won't because your the only person that knows this...and the only one with the balls to stand up to me. So I need you. No more slushy attacks...but you can't tell a soul. I can't have this come out, not yet, I'm not ready Kurt." Her voice softens as the fire fades from her voice. _

_Kurt knows what it is like to have no one to support you when you admit your sexuality and he feels a pang of sorrow for the girl before he nods. "Okay, well I guess that will work. You'll just have to be my new fag hag you closet lesbian you." Her pokes fun at her, and a small smile stretches across her face. After that the two had been inseparable, she had even gotten Kurt onto the cheerios._

_End Flashback_

He sighed, crossing his legs he leaned forward resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his fist. "Well Quinn honey, it seems like you've got yourself in quite the predicament. How do you plan on fixing it?" He was curious in all honesty, when she had called him here he had never expected her to drop such a large bombshell on him.

"Damnit Kurt I don't know, but this new girl I don't like her one bit." She was pacing back and forth across her room. Her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her features. "I've tried to knock this girl down but it doesn't work. We've called her names, slushied her on numerous occasions...and NOTHING!" She's frustrated that much is obvious.

"Okay calm down baby-cakes. I think you just need to start treating her better, become her friend. If that works out, then make your move. And leave her new friend alone because that obviously isn't gonna help things." Hazel eyes snap back to the brown eyed boy, she nods, his advice is good and well thought out.

"I guess I will just have to do that," She sounds depressed as she flops back onto her four poster bed.

A large smile breaks onto Kurt's face, his eyes crinkling and getting an amused shine. "Okay then...never thought I'd say this but Operation woo Rachel Berry phase 1" He let out a laugh as a frilly white pillow smacks into his face.

**Alright guys, this was chapter 2. Tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy and give me your opinion so...yeah. Also the song from this chapter is Adore by Paramore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank You for the reviews guys. I'm not gonna add a disclaimer for every chapter because y'all know my broke ass don't own anything glee related. So here it is, Chapter 3. Yay!**

**Chapter 3**

A song was blasting through the speakers on the small radio in the choir room. Brittany was teaching choreography to the glee club for their new song, which she had convinced everyone to do, it wasn't a typical glee song but it was hard to say no to the sweet, naive blond. A loud laugh echoes off the walls as Tegan stands up and shuffle dances across the floor in her black DCs, black dickies and a blue t-shirt with 'Freedom' across the chest in black. She slides her feet across the polished flooring, never once picking them up. She slides herself into a weird version of the running man. Everyone starts laughing and she grins really big, shuffling past Puck and stealing the black fedora off his head. Moving into a moon walk before pulling the cap off and doing Michael Jackson's signature crotch grab at the end, this had in stitches as well.

"That was totally awesome T," The duck loving blond said as she clapped, a large smile on her face making her blue eyes sparkle adorably.

"Thanks Britt. Sorry, I had to do it...lets get back to your choreography though. Show me what you got Blondie." She smiled, today she had traded in the normal stud in her lip for a D ring, a small black line in the middle of her lip now.

Tanned hands wrapped around the brunette's waist. She smiled when she felt lips press against her back, a petite girl sliding around to the front of her. "That was adorable baby." Rachel says with a big smile on her face, snuggling against her girlfriend and resting her head against her chest. Tegan's arms wraps around the thing waist and she places a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"You know how I love being adorable." The black fedora still resting sideways on her head, Puck's large hand swiped it back from her in one quick move. He gave her a big smile and a pat on the back.

"That was fucking funny shit. You gotta teach me how to do that. It looked pretty cool." His voice was smooth and you could tell how he picked up so many women with it alone. Rachel ducked her head closer to her girlfriend and let out a small laugh as the tall quarterback Finn bounded up to the group, followed by Mike.

"You should teach me that too, " Finn's dopey voice calls out, with his signature sickeningly innocent smile.

"Yeah I'm the Asian kid and even I can't do that! I've tried though, just failed horribly." Mike grins and the other two boys laugh.

A groan passed Puck, Finn and Mike's lips as the song 'Te Amo' by Rhianna trickled through the speakers. Tegan snorted and Rachel rolled her eyes at the song. Brittany and Santana were dancing with one another to the song, Quinn standing next to Kurt and Mercedes who was singing along with it.

Quinn walked over to Rachel and tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn around in her girlfriends arms. "Can I talk to you?" Seeing the diva nod but not move she adds, "In private please?" Again a nod is her response, Rachel untangling herself from her comfort and following the blond out into the hall. Quinn leads her down to the girl's restroom.

"Is something wrong Quinn?" The diva's voice interrupts the thoughts of the blond cheerleader.

"No, I just...well I realized I've been such a bitch to you and I feel horrible for it because you aren't a bad person." She sighs, trying to think of what to say. "A while back you extended me an offer of friendship, I was stupid and I didn't take it. Is that offer still on the table? Because I really want to get to know you Rachel."

Brown eyes stared into hazel, trying to see if their was any ill intentions, she saw none so she smiled her 'Rachel Berry' smile. "Yes Quinn, I believe we could make excellent friends if given the opportunity to get to know one another. I look forward to coming to an understanding."

Quinn let out a small laugh and was suddenly surprised by her arms being full of the smaller girl, her body felt like a switch of electricity had just been turned on through her. She closed her arms around the girl returning the hug, her mind thanking Kurt for his idea. The two walked side by side back to the choir room, they walked into the door to take in a sight which made then let out a laugh and move to stand outside the small circle that had formed.

In the middle of the circle was Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Tina and Tegan. Somehow Puck had slid in a CD containing the song 'Pop,Lock and Drop it' by Huey. The girls in the circle were doing it. Tegan and Tina laughing the entire time, the would stop sometimes and do some random dance moves like the funky chicken.

"How does Tegan even know that?" Quinn ask, highly amused by the girls in the circle.

"I don't know. She's full of surprises."

"Seems like it."

"I think it's kinda sexy..."

"Really?"

"Yeah I do...is that a bad thing?" Brown eyes looked over to her blond companion.

"No, it's not." Was her response, the song switching to 'Shoulder Lean' by Young dro feat. TI. Hazel eyes rolled, knowing that this song would be on there. The mohawked boy was always a closet rap addict. He'd never really admit it straight out, but his truck constantly had some form of rap playing.

Everyone started doing the shoulder lean now, even Artie sitting in his chair was doing it. Quinn started doing it as well, Rachel looked towards her and smiled a little bit.

"Come on Rach. Show me what ya got." The blond teased, seeing brown eyes locked on her doing the dance. Hesitantly the diva started copying the dance moves. Quinn smiled big and nodded. "There you go, you got this."

The glee kids erupted into a fit of laughter when the song ended. was leaning against the piano with a big smile on his face, the kids were finally bonding.

"Hey Rach, you wanna come hang out my house? Maybe spend the night so we can get to know each other better?" The head cheerleader ask and Rachel beamed.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I don't have anything to do tonight anyway. What time should I come over?"

"I'll just take you from school to your house so you can pick up what you need and then we will head back to mine. We can watch a movie or something."

"Okay." The diva responded as a grinning Tegan headed their way.

"Hey babe," Tegan greeted, her Canadian accent more pronounced. She leaned down giving her girlfriend a soft kiss, hazel eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Did you wanna come over today?"

"I'm sorry, I just made plans to go over to Quinn's and spend the night." The diva pouted a little bit.

"It's okay baby. I'm glad your making new friends. Don't be hitting on my woman." The short haired girl joked, if only she knew how right she was.

"Oh you know me, it's what I do. I sweep unsuspecting girls right off their feet and into my bed." Quinn smiled, but her statement was true. The other two didn't know this however and laughed. Kurt heard the exchange between the three and let out a girlish giggle. His eyes caught the cheerleaders and he arched an eyebrow getting it returned to him.

**Alright everyone, I'm ending it here because the next chapter will be all Quinn/Rachel fluffy goodness. Review, tell me what you think. It lets me know if I should continue or not. This right here was honestly a filler/transition chapter so I could get my hands on some Faberry alone time. =). Oh and the shirt Tegan was wearing is a hint to Tegan and Sara's song Freedom. Which if you haven't noticed this...Tegan Spencer is pretty much an exact replica of Tegan Quin. lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay wtf? I posted the last chapter...and for some reason the name Mr Shuester got removed whenever it was used. I looked at my chapter on the laptop and it's still there? I'm...confused is fanfic (dot) net going uber nazi on the name ? Thanks for the reviews guys. OMFG it just did it again. I posted it and wtf...I look on the editing thingie..and it deletes that name. What is with fanfic (dot) net?  
**

**Chapter 4**

They were sitting in Quinn's bedroom, the bed was a simple full sized four poster bed. It's sheets were a soft blue, the walls were white and the carpet a faded tan. The cheerleader was resting on her bed, legs stretched out and crossed, leaning back against the headboard. Rachel is only a few feet away perched on the black desk chair. Soft music is coming from the Ipod docking station, the lyrics are heartfelt and the small diva had never heard this song before but she liked it.

"What is this song called and who sings it?" She asks when there is a brief pause in the lyrics.

Hazel eyes move to take in the brunette. "It's called Where I Stood by Missy Higgins. I heard this song a few months ago and fell in love with the lyrics...it's one of my favorites."

"I think I'm going to download it when I get home. I really love her voice and the lyrics are speaking to me." Rachel's voice is thoughtful, and Quinn can't help but smile.

" _'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you. All I know is that I I don't know if I can stand another hand upon you. All I know is that I should. 'Cos she will love you more than I could. She who dares to stand where I stood._" The blond sings softly along with the chorus of the song. Rachel's doe eyes glued to her, seeing the emotions flicker over her features.

"You have a really beautiful voice Quinn, you should sing more solos in glee."

"You think so?" Hazel eyes meet brown, and there is something passing between the two. One knows what it is and the other doesn't notice it just yet.

"Yeah I do. Your voice is amazing, it lacks the years of vocal training I myself have. But I believe with practice and dedication your voice would be one to rival with." A beaming smile stretches symmetrical lips.

"That's very sweet of you Rachel really." A soft smile graces the cheerleaders face, she pats her hand on the bed next to her. "I won't bite you can come sit next to me. It's almost time for us to get some sleep anyway, we do have school tomorrow."

"You are right Quinn. Just allow me to go change and then we can continue talking. I suggest you do the same unless you sleep in your Cheerios uniform as well?" There is an amused twinkle in the chocolate orbs of the diva, the blond simply laughs swinging her legs off the bed to stand.

"No, I think it would be easier though. Just sleep in this and wake up later to go to mandatory morning practice."

"Indeed" Rachel calls back as she heads out of the room, pajamas tucked underneath her arm. She returns minutes later in a pair of grey sweatpants with a simple white v-neck. Quinn never thought she looked more sexy then that moment. No argyle, no skirts just a relaxed pint sized diva. She had changed when the smaller girl left the room into a pair of barely there black shorts and a tight midriff showing white tank top.

Rachel's gaze was locked on the long legs of the hazel eyed girl. A wicked smile graces Quinn's features as she takes a step forward, watching the gaze follow her. "Like what you see?" Her voice is sultry, and she sees a pink tongue dart out to trace over soft rose colored lips.

"Very much so," Was the immediate response, it sounded kind of gravelly and you could tell the diva was turned on. Be it by the pale muscle toned legs before her or her thoughts of those legs being wrapped around her head was an entirely different story. She seems to come back to her senses a few minutes later and her eyes widen. "Oh my god...I'm so so sorry Quinn. I didn't mean to say that...I did-" A slender finger pressed to her lips, Quinn smiling at her reassuringly.

"It's fine Rach. I'll be honest and tell you I don't mind what you said. I think you look good right now, you know when your not all argyled up." Brown eyes widen to the point where she resembles Ms. Pillsbury and Quinn chokes back a laugh. She leans forward, her hot breath against her tanned ear. "If you weren't with Tegan right now, I'd show you exactly what I'm capable of." She purrs out and a soft moan escapes from Rachel. She smirks in victory and pulls back. "But you are, so I'm gonna back off and be your friend. You wanna be my friend don't you Rach." She pouts slightly, her finger tracing across the blushing diva's cheek and down her neck to her collarbone.

"Ye-Yes. I d-do." Rachel manages to squeak out, something that rarely happens to the pint sized whirlwind. "I-I think we should go to bed now. We have a early morning and it wouldn't do us good to be half asleep."

"Your right lets go to bed sweetie." The cheerleader grasps the small hand and pulls the girl to her bed, getting on her knees and crawling to her side as she drops her hand. Rachel now has a perfect view of the well toned cheerleaders backside and the blond smiles big again when she hears a sharp intake of breath from behind here, she shakes her ass slightly as she pulls the covers back. She slides into bed and pats the spot next to her once more. "Come on Rach, I won't bite...well unless you ask me to."

Rachel quickly gets into her side of the bed, her face turning ten shades of red. She shifts her body so shes laying on her side facing away from the blond. A soft click is heard and the room falls into darkness. Soft breathing fills the room, she hears a rustle of the sheets and a warm body press into her back. A pale arm falls around her waist, pulling her tight against a soft but firm body.

"I can't sleep unless I'm holding something." The hot breath against her neck makes her shiver, and goosebumps to form on her arms. Her body betrays her and she snuggles back into the taller blond.

"It's fine...I understand. Let's just go to sleep ok?" She whispers into the air, feeling soft lips touch against her neck.

"Okay sweetie," Quinn's voice drops and it sounds so amazing. The brunette has to fight herself from turning around and claiming rose petal colored lips. Her mind flashes to her smiling girlfriend Tegan and she feels a swift feeling of guilt tear through her. Quinn's even soft breathing alerts the diva that she has fallen asleep. It doesn't take long before her eyelids droop as well and she succumbs to sleep.

**Alright I know the chapters are short and that is my bad. I try to find a good place to stop them. But y'all review and let me know what you think. Y'all got some faberry fluff. Yay. Hopefully doesn't delete random names again because that would be bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay y'all I get that you think it's moving too fast. But I wanted to establish some Faberry fluff so y'all can be all smiley and such. Now it's time to get back to my plot. Trust me there is one I promise lol. Thank you all for the reviews! I love getting feedback. Makes me happy. =)**

**Chapter 5**

It had been a week since that fateful night at the Fabray residence. Rachel couldn't get it out of her head, she always had a crush on the beautiful blond. Always assuming it was a lost cause she pushed it into the back of her mind. Guilt consumed her each time her sweet, caring girlfriend would greet her with a kiss and a smile. She really liked Tegan, but she felt like she could fall madly in love with Quinn. Things had been a tad awkward the next day at school between the brunette and the blond, but they talked and things smoothed out. Quinn was now dating Puck, though honestly after having his child Rachel didn't know how the girl went back to him. Yes, Jews should stick together as Puck so eloquently put it but she didn't think he was right for head bitch in charge of McKinley. 'No not right at all' her mind screamed to her as she passed the two making out against the lockers.

Hazel eyes watched her retreat, shoving the mo-hawked boy off of her as the couple passed. She was doing this to make Rachel jealous, recruiting her baby daddy probably wasn't the best idea but he was fine with the idea of being used.

"Dammit Puck...you took my gum. I want it back." The cheerleader lifted her palm to his mouth, the tall Jewish boy grinned and popped the gum onto her hand. She quickly placed it back in her mouth and started chewing. Thinking about where Puck's mouth had been made her cringe but she quickly erased the idea and sauntered off to her class.

"You okay Baby?" The husky voice of Rachel's beloved called to the diva, her eyes snapped to the pale pierced face. A soft smile on her lips.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got a tad lost in thought. " A tattooed arm draped over her shoulders and pulled her close to the warm body next to her. Soft lips pressed against the lush curled brown hair.

"You've been doing that a lot this past week. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Tegan's eyes looked at the side of her face, she saw them out of the corner of her eye. The love and devotion in them made her heart ache. She felt like dirt, worse than dirt actually.

"No, I'm fine." She forced the lie. Acting had slowly become one of her strong suits.

"Okay..." The Canadian girl trailed off. "I heard that Puck's having a party this weekend. All of Glee was invited...you wanna go?"

"Sure baby, as long as you don't mind keeping an eye on me. Don't let anyone spike my drink. I wouldn't put it past Mr Sweet talker." She finished with a smile, hearing the laugh from Tegan.

"I honestly wouldn't put it past him either. Hell I should be scared for my drink as well. But, you know your safe with me. I won't let anyone touch a hair on your head. I'm a lover and a fighter." A goofy smile was shot in her shorter girlfriends direction.

When people would see the two girls walk down the hall together, they would wonder exactly how they ended up with one another. Tegan with her bad girl look, currently in a pair of ripped at the knees faded blue jeans and a black polo. A pair of black and white checkered vans on her feet. Rachel with her typical nerdy attire, a argyle sweat with a buttoned down oxford underneath. A black mid thigh skirt with matching argyle knee high socks and black Maryjanes. One was the epitome of the rocker and the other was the bookworm. It was a question that has been rushing through the gossip mills for weeks, many girls wanted to be with Tegan and a few were trying to get with Rachel. Yet, neither accepted the advances. Politely declining and moving on.

Rachel had been spending every other day at Quinn's house, they were getting to know one another. They were practically attached at the hip in those moments when Tegan wasn't around. Which was surprisingly a lot. The short haired girl had joined the basketball team and was quickly rising the social latter. She had a letter man jacket but never wore it, she didn't like the stereotype that came with that.

Classes passed by quickly and they were sitting in the hard plastic chairs in the choir room. Tegan was on the right of Rachel and Quinn was on the left. Brittany and Santana were sitting behind the trio and Kurt was right next to Quinn. They were quietly whispering between each other, for some reason Brittany looked sad and no on liked to see that. Santana kept trying to cheer her up and she would crack a small smile only to have it fall minutes later. Tegan liked the naive blond, she was sweet and had a genuine caring for those around her.

"Mr Shue?" Tegan called.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I sing a small song?"

"Go ahead I don't mind." He gestured to the front of the room.

"Thanks." The rocker simply said as she stood and turned to face the room. Her eyes landed on the blue eyed cheerleader. "I don't like seeing you sad Britt, so this is for you ok? It's an old nursery rhyme I turned into a song for you." She walked over and grabbed the acoustic guitar off the stand and sat down on the stool that was always sitting next to the piano. She starts softly strumming the guitar, opening her mouth she begins to sing.

" _Five little ducks_

_Went out one day_

_Over the hill and far away_

_Mother duck said_

_"Quack, quack, quack, quack."_

_But only four little ducks came back._

_Four little ducks_

_Went out one day_

_Over the hill and far away_

_Mother duck said_

_"Quack, quack, quack, quack."_

_But only three little ducks came back._

_Three little ducks_

_Went out one day_

_Over the hill and far away_

_Mother duck said_

_"Quack, quack, quack, quack."_

_But only two little ducks came back._"

By this time, Brittany has a huge smile on her face and singing along with the nursery rhyme. Everyone else has a soft smile on their face and Santana is looking at Tegan with grateful eyes.

" _Two little ducks_

_Went out one day_

_Over the hill and far away_

_Mother duck said_

_"Quack, quack, quack, quack."_

_But only one little duck came back._

_One little duck_

_Went out one day_

_Over the hill and far away_

_Mother duck said_

_"Quack, quack, quack, quack."_

_But none of the five little ducks came back._

_Sad mother duck_

_Went out one day_

_Over the hill and far away_

_The sad mother duck said_

_"Quack, quack, quack."_

_And all of the five little ducks came back._ "

The song ends and Brittany stands up darting to the front of the room to wrap her arms around the brunette. "Thank you so much! I love ducks so much!" She squeals.

Tegan lets out a small laugh and hugs her back. "Not a problem Britt I'm glad your feeling better. We can't have our choreographer getting sad, that wouldn't end well."

Things at McKinley High were changing, it was subtle so most people didn't know. The social hierarchy was about to make a massive shift and couples were about to start changing around. No, no one knew except for a certain blond who felt it time to make her move at a certain mo-hawked bad ass wannabe's party. Oh yes, the time has come to up her game.

**HEY! Yup...it's getting ended right here. So...tell me what you think in the form of reviews. It makes me update faster because I'm happy hearing your opinions...a sad writer is a bad writer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay everyone really? I keep reading these fics and people are painting Ohio like it is the best thing since carbonated beverages. It really isn't, trust me I live in Ohio and it is one of the most...boring...dull places I've ever been and the homosexual nightlife is restricted to Cincy and Columbus for the most part...they have some in small towns like Youngstown and shit...Dayton, where I reside...it has one actual lesbian bar. But the neighborhood is so scary that no one really goes to it. One bar for gays/straights/lesbians and then like 6 gay bars. Okay I'm done with that little rant. Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 6**

**Puck's Party**

Music was rattling the floors with its bass. Sweating teens were locked together in various states of drunken horniness, some were half undressed already. A blond with calm hazel eyes peered over the crowd searching for a petite brunette and her tall lanky girlfriend. She caught a flash of brunette, a blue streak tinting certain strands, pale skin cast a glow and black eye liner makes beautiful blue eyes stand out. The girl is covered head to toe in black, but not looking like a typical goth. This girl had class, she had a black designer shirt on it slightly flared at her waist, a pair of skin tight skinny black pants and a black open toed high heeled shoes. When she turned herself towards the room, a drink in her hand the light glinted off her eyebrow barbel. Her lips were painted a deep red, but it looked amazing on her. Simple silver bracelets graced her wrist and her eyes scanned the room seemingly disinterested in the group.

A slender hand shot out and grabbed Puck's random green band t-shirt yanking him towards the slender blond, she tilted her head but never took her eyes off the new girl. "Who is that?" Her words were practically growled out. She didn't like to see new people that thought they could take her attitude and be a bitch, for you see Quinn was the HBIC at McKinley and no one fucked with that. Not even some random goth girl at a weekend party who she'd probably never see again.

"Uh Mamma that's the new girl, she just transferred in at the end of school yesterday. Her names...um...Jade I think. I saw her leaving the office and extended an invite she looked hot and you know I'm a sucker for goth girls." He trailed off you could see his eyes trailing over the girl.

"Well Puck I hate to tell you but, your a sucker for anything with legs and breast." She growled once more shoving the boy away. He looked at her slightly dumbfounded before taking the hint and leaving the seething blond alone. The door opened, hazel eyes snapped to the take in the form of the girl she was waiting for. The diva looked absolutely amazing in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black v-neck and a grey hooded jacket that by the size of it she was assuming it was Tegan's. The rocker girl wore her typical attire of black dickies, black converse and a 'Paramore' band t-shirt.

Quinn's gaze drifted back to the new girl who she learned was named Jade, her blue eyes were locked on Tegan. A pale eyebrow arched, Rachel beamed when she noticed the tall cheerleader and dragged her willing girlfriend to her. Those blue eye's stayed locked on Tegan, when she saw the girl come to a stop she made her way towards the trio.

"Hey Quinn," The diva called over the music, earning a soft smile from the blond.

"Hey Rach, Hey Tegan," Her eyes shot to the basketball player in acknowledgment before looking back to the beautiful tanned skinned girl. The goth girl had made her presence known by softly clearing her throat.

"Hello Tegan," Her voice was sultry and it was like liquid sex. Quinn noticed the green eyes of the rocker girl widen upon taking in the goth girl.

"Hey Jade," Was the nervous reply. The two stared at one another.

"Listen...I was stupid. I've realized that. Me and you were together for 6 years Tegan...and I convinced my parents to move here...to lame ass backwoods Ohio so that I can be with you. So now would be a good time for you to drop wannabe oompah loompa and come back to me." The girls voice was cold and disinterested. Her eyes traveling over Rachel's form, her lips forming a slight scowl before looking back to her ex.

You could see the pain in the usually calm girls eyes. She looked down to Rachel then back to Jade. Hazel eyes narrowed at this. She stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Rachel, dragging her til she was standing flush against her side. Tegan didn't notice however, her eyes once more locked with the cold blue.

"Well? I don't have all day. I didn't come here for you to blow me off and I'm pretty sure I could find someone else to fill my time if your no longer interested. I do remember you begging me not to break up with you." The girl takes a sip of her drink and glances at her finger nails.

"Um...I-I..." Anyone could tell just by looking at Tegan that she was being torn. But her eyes barely drifted to Rachel, and that pissed Quinn Fabray off to no end. Yes, she was trying to steal the diva away, however this didn't give her the right to drop the petite brunette like a sack of potatoes just because her ex showed up to stake claim.

"Tegan?" Rachel's voice was soft, and her big doe eyes swirled with confusion.

"Rach...Rachel I'm sorry. I really am...but Jade, she was my first everything. I love her and I always told myself if I got a second chance I'd take it no questions ask...I'm sorry. Really...I can't be with you anymore...I know it's sudden...but you have to understand she has my heart. I was really being fair to you by dating you knowing I could never give myself to you completely." Tegan's eyes were glossy and her voice was cracking through the entire speech.

"I-I understand I guess Tegan...You love who you love," Brown eyes shot up to take in the features of the blond cheerleader at her side, before looking back to Tegan. The girls green eyes widened in understanding and she smiled.

"I wish you the best of luck Rach. I hope we can still be friends." The girl was more at ease now, knowing that she wouldn't leave the diva completely heartbroken.

"Okay, seriously? I'm bored now. My drinks out so you need to get me a new one." Jade called rolling her eyes at the exchange. "I don't care if you two are friends though. Just remember Tegan's mine now so keep your Man Hands off of her." With that the goth girl gripped onto the front of the rockers shirt and dragged her towards the table with the drinks.

"Well I think that could have gone better," Rachel murmured and looked up to a wide eyed Quinn.

"What?...What was that? Seriously? Are you not bothered by that? I mean...your girlfriend just dropped you." The blond stuttered.

"Honestly?" Rachel questioned, a blond eyebrow arching as a response. "No, it didn't bother me. I mean...yeah it wasn't the best way to handle the situation. But I've got my eye on someone else anyway. It wouldn't have lasted much longer...so I'm glad she can at least be happy...or well I hope she's happy. That girl kinda seemed like a bitch."

A laugh bubbled in the cheerleader and busted forth causing her to bend at the waist and wrap her arms around herself. Was it really that funny? Not really, but to those that knew Rachel Barbra Berry. It was the funniest thing in the world. The girl didn't like cursing and tried her hardest to stay away from it, so for it to slip at this moment. Well it was greatly suited to the situation.

"Yeah, she was a bitch. I kinda feel bad for Tegan, but I mean...if she loves her then so be it I guess. As long as your not hurt." Quinn's looked to the diva who smiled in reassurance that she was fine. Hazel eyes widened. "Wait a minute. You said you had your eye on someone else? Who?"

A beaming 'Berry' smile was her response, the diva turned and walked in the opposite direction. The girl pauses and looks over her shoulder. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see huh Fabray?"

The cheerleader stared dumbfounded after the smaller girl. Her lips pressed into a hard line and her eyes took on a gleam of determination as she ran after the girl. "Rachel god dammit! I wanna know!"

**Yeah I'm ending it here. Figured I'd take a small twist lol. I hope y'all aren't too mad hm? Well I'll update again soon, now we can play the cat and mouse game. Yay! Review y'all...they make me happy. =) ===== See Happy face? Well if I don't get reviews then i'll be =( an that won't be fun.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I have Chapter 8 already written lol. I actually wrote a chapter, read the reviews and got a good idea from someone. About them playing a game at the party. Well here we go then hm? Thanks to the reviewer that gave me the idea it only really said sss as the user name...so I'm assuming it's just a reader and they don't have an account. But thank you! Here we go.**

**Chapter 7**

**Puck's Party Continued.**

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn growled as she continued her search for Rachel, the petite girl had some how managed to lose her in the crowd. She pushed her way through and thirty minutes later she still hadn't come across her. She was starting to get frustrated.

"Hey everybody! BODY SHOTS!" She could hear Puck scream, she knew it was ridiculous to think that maybe she'd find her there, but she went anyway. To her surprise Rachel was there, she was pouring the shots and handing them to Puck to distribute between the people. A table was cleared off and a thing of salt and a bowl of limes were sitting on it.

"Hey Rach, you wanna be the first body?" The mo-hawked boy asked wiggling his eyebrows. She let out a giggle that made my heart beat a little faster. I didn't think she would accept, but I guess Berry is just full of surprises today as she nods to the boy and hops up onto the table. She pulled her shirt up, the bottom of her black lace bra now visible. I felt my mouth go dry and before I knew it I was pushing forward.

"I call dibs," My voice carried through the room, eliciting a few groans from people who wanted it. I sent a glare in their direction quickly shutting them up. Puck just grinned and handed me the shot. He pushed her hair out of the way and lightly dabbed some water onto her neck, running a trail of salt along the water. He handed a lime to the diva and she smiled placing it in her mouth. Her eyes were a dark chocolate color as she looked at me.

I took a breath and leaned down licking the salt from her neck, biting lightly when I was done, I heard a soft moan from her. Moving back I downed the shot of Tequila and grimaced. This was it, the final motion, not exactly how I wanted it to happen. My lips connected with hers and I pulled the lime into my mouth. Sucking on it as I pulled away, she smiled at me and slid off the table.

"I totally wanna see that again...so you know what. Fuck the body shots." Puck practically growled out. "Hey people we are gonna do some spin the bottle bitches!" The crowd roared in appreciation. He grabbed a now empty bottle of Jack Daniel's and moved to the center of the living room. People began pushing furniture out of the way to make room. A large circle was formed, in the circle Quinn noticed some familiar faces.

Santana, Brittany, Puck, Finn, Tina, Rachel (of course), Mercedes, Kurt, Tegan and Jade. She smirked, sitting next to the diva earning a small smile from her. Directly across from them sat Tegan and Jade, a little to their left was her cheerio team mates. Puck winked at me before leaning forward and spinning the bottle. It landed on some random blond girl, that being honest looked like a massive slut. She grinned really big before crawling on her hands and knees to Puck, kissing him. I swear I could hear my baby daddy catching a 1,000 diseases just from that kiss, I shuddered and hoped to God I wouldn't ever land on her.

The game continued on Santana having to kiss Finn. Brittany kissing Tina, Kurt having to kiss Mercedes and so on. It was finally Rachel's turn and I looked over to her. She looked a little nervous when she reached out to grasp the bottle, I saw her take in a deep breath as she flicks her wrist. The bottle starts to spin and I glare at the offending item as it lands on Jade. The electric blue eyes roll, Tegan grins really big and Rachel's blushing. I think it is absolutely adorable, but I'm fucking jealous that Jade gets to kiss Rachel. The goth girl raises her eyebrows before crawling on her hands and knees. Much like the slutty girl from earlier, and actually straddled _MY _Rachel. Jade glances over to me and smirks, her pale hands resting on the diva's neck. Leaning forward she quickly captures the beet red diva's lips in a searing kiss. Cheers erupted from the males in the room, some females whistling and cat calling too.

It feels to me like their kiss has gone forever, when I see a flash of pink on pink I growl. '_Oh FUCK no she didn't just do that? I'm gonna rip her god damn hair out pulling her off Rachel. Fucking BITCH!' _ As if hearing my thoughts Jade pushes her hips down on Rachel, a soft moan comes from the brunette girl. I look over to Santana, her eyes are locked on the scene. My eyes shift to Brittany and she's glancing between the two girls and me. Sympathy is shining in her eyes as well as lust.

The goth girl finally pulls back, smirking at Rachel who leans forward a bit as if to follow her lips. "Your a good kisser. I see why Tegan was with you now. Maybe you could join us sometime?" She purrs the last part into the diva's ear, me being so close I hear it. Brown eyes widen and her face once more turns ten shades of red. Jade stood up, her hand brushing Rachel's cheek as she does so. Bright blue eyes catch mine, a pierced eyebrow arches in challenge before she walks back to her girlfriend. She places a soft kiss on her lips and settles back next to her.

I try to calm down, Rachel's still slightly pink as she looks over to me and gives me a hesitant smile. I give her a strained smile, leaning forward I flick the bottle starting its spin. It lands on Rachel. I hear her squeak next to me. That causes me to genuinely smile at her, I place my hand on her arm and give it a light tug. She gets the hint and moves to me. I feel her breath on my face.

"Quinn we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Her voice is soft, and her eyes are unsure.

"Rachel it's just a kiss. Plus you just sucked face with Vampira over there, you telling me your scared?" I raise my eyebrow at her and a soft smile graces her face causing my heart to skip a beat.

"No, definitely not scared." With that she leans forward, her lips tentatively touching mine it takes me a minute to realize this is actually happening and it isn't just a dream. I raise my hands to tangle in her hair as I deepen the kiss, my tongue swiping her bottom lip asking for entrance. She grants it and her tongue touches mine. A deep moan comes from me and she makes a noise similar to a purr a content cat would make.

Cat calls and whistling fade from my ears and it is as if it is just me and her sitting there. I feel her shift, she crawls onto me a knee on each side of my legs. '_Holy fucking god Rachel Berry is straddling me_' my mind shouts. A gasp is muffled by her mouth as her hips grind down on me, her hands moving underneath my shirt to rest on my stomach, her nails raking down my abs. I moaned, and she seemed to notice what exactly she was doing and pulled back. Her eyes were once again a dark chocolate.

"Just a kiss huh?" Her voice is husky and it makes me squirm, the thought of me throwing her to the floor and having my way with her flashes into my mind.

"Um..yeah. Totally?" I question my eyebrows raising. She leans down and pecks my lips once more before standing and holding her hand to me.

"I think we should talk Quinn." I accept her hand and pull myself to my feet, her fingers intertwine with mine as we walk from the crowded room. She pulls me through the kitchen and outside, no one seemed to be out here. I notice a jungle gym type thing in the large backyard, swings off to the side of it. She gently tugs my hand and we make our way to the swings. She lets go and sits down moving her legs to make herself swing back and forth a little bit. I smile at the adorableness of the moment and sit down on the one next to her.

"So...you want to talk Rach?" Her brown eyes look to me as she stills herself.

"Yeah I do. I think we both know that wasn't 'just a kiss'. Well at least not for me...I felt something Quinn and I'm wondering if you did too." Her gaze drifts to the ground.

"Rach," My voice is soft, brown orbs meet mine and I can see the hurt flashing there. "I...well I did feel something. I um...okay...do you maybe wanna go out next Friday with me." Her eyebrows furrow together making her look so incredibly cute I just want to kiss her.

"Like a date?" I smile at her when she asks.

"Yes like a date Rachel." The smile that spreads across her face makes a warmth spread across my chest.

"Yeah I'd love to." We both hear a buzzing noise, my eyebrow arches again and I can't help but feel like I have done that a lot tonight. Her hand moves to her pocket and she pulls out her phone. I can see the lit up LCD screen saying 'Daddy' across it.

She flips open the phone. "Hey Daddy...Yes Daddy I know...But it's only 11!...That isn't fair...Alright I'm sorry for yelling Daddy. I'm on my way home... Love you too. Bye." She hangs up with a snap of plastic on plastic.

"I'm sorry I have to go. Apparently they were under the assumption I'd be home by now. I just got here like two hours ago."

"It's okay I understand. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" My voice is hopeful and I can see the smile she has slip off her face.

"I can't tomorrow we are going to visit my grandma out in Dayton. You can text me though and I will answer when I can." I feel a little sad that I won't really get to talk to her.

"No, I won't bother you have fun with your family. I'll just see you in school on Monday ok?" My voice sounds depressed even to me, she lets out a soft laugh. She leans down and places a kiss on my cheek.

"Well for one you could never bother me Quinn Fabray. But I will see in school on Monday. Bye" She starts walking backwards, her hand lifting to wave.

"Bye Rach," I wave back and her lips quirk upwards into a smile as she spins on her heel and walks up the steps back into the house.

**Again thank you for the reviews. Did y'all like it? Review and let me know. Remember =) happy face makes me wanna update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: To answer the question if there is going to be any more Tegan/Jade...why yes there is. =) Tegan is going to become Rachel's friend...I'm not going to say anymore about it though it'd give abit too much up about the story. Jade...lets just say she'll be shown in a tad different of a light soon enough for those you that think she is a bitch. Oh and I stole her from the show Victorious if y'all were wondering. I lovez me some Jade. **

**Chapter 8**

Monday came fast after the party, by now most people knew of the demise of the mixmatched couple Rachel and Tegan. So even though people that actually cared for the pint sized diva sent glares in the direction of the new couple when they entered school. No one really batted an eyelash at it, it was afterall on Jacob Israels blog. Who knew how that creep managed to get pictures of everything and a word for word replay of the events. For all anyone knew there was a tiny camera set up in every house and they were constantly being watched by him.

Tegan had her arm draped over her goth girlfriend, she wore a simply grey v-neck and black jeans with her signature black dc's. Her girlfriend, Jade, wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a black shirt with 'freak the freak out' across the chest in rainbow letters and a black hooded jacket. A pair of simple black converse on her feet. They were talking quietly, the taller of the two had a large smile on her face and the other had her normal cold, disinterested look.

"How in the hell are those two together? They are like fucking polar opposites. Don't get me wrong goth girl's kinda hot...but I'd do me some tall, built and yummy." Leave it to Santana to turn everything into something sexual. With a sigh Quinn let her gaze fall on her fellow cheerios.

"Oh yeah...she's totally hot." Brittany trailed off, like always the girl just sort of stared blankly. She was absolutely adorable though and Santana was whipped only for her. It was hard not to love the naive girl, and dare you call her a name because the fiery latina would be on you faster then you could breath.

"Ooookay," The tall blonde murmured and caught the sight of Rachel Berry walking down the hall. A huge smile on her face and a bounce in her step, she was heading for the head cheerleader. Quinn couldn't help but smile as she came to a stop beside her but continued to show her excitement by lightly bouncing in place. "Hey you."

"Hello Quinn. It's very nice to see you today." Rachel's voice was even veiled in her barely contained excitement, a blonde eyebrow arched wondering exactly what was causing the small diva to be so hyperactive.

"You ok?" Upon recieving a nod in response her eyes narrowed slightly. "What's going on? Why do you look like a chipmunk on speed?" This got her an 'aw chipmunks are cute!' from Brittany and a snort of laughter from Santana.

"Well as much as I love you compairing me to a woodland creature, I'd have to say that I look absolutely nothing like a-" She stopped speaking because the blue eyed dutch girl was now in her personal space, a large smile on her face, pinching her cheek. "Brittany...what are you doing?" Her voice was slightly slurred when the blond pulled her cheek.

"Your an adorable little chipmunk. I love animals!" Brittanay squealed before wrapping her arms around the tanned skin girl in a crushing hug. Rachel's face started to turn slightly pink as she patted her back.

"Thank you very much for you kindness Brittany. However, I am finding it difficult to breath." She gasped out.

"Oh I'm sorry...that's why Santana gets me stuffed animals instead of the real thing. She tells me I can hug them as hard as I want and they'll never leave...or die." Brittany says as she releases the diva, the girl taking in deep breaths of much needed oxygen.

"Yeah B, we gotta go to class though." The latina says, a slight smirk on her face it's the closest thing to a smile Santana really shows at school. The blond turns and smiles, linking her pinky with the tan girl.

"S I want a chipmunk!" She squeals as they walk away.

The converstation is fading as they walk away but you hear her response, "Sure B we'll go to the toy store after school and get you a stuffed one." as the duo turns the corner.

"Those two are so perfect for one another," Rachel says once she is absolutely positive Santana is out of hearing range.

"Yeah they really are." The head cheerleader says while nodding her agreement. "So you never told me what has you all excited."

"Well.. as I was walking to school, I realized that with every step I was getting closer to seeing you. I thought about the kiss and our upcoming date and I couldn't help but feel all jittery inside." The diva ranted, blushing a little when she noticed Quinn's amused look.

"I'm glad I can make you excited." The blond says, her voice dropping insinuating something completely different.

Rachel's eyes widen and she lets out a little squeak. The cheerleader's head tilts back as she lets out a loud laugh. She steps close enough to the diva for her to feel the heat radiating off her. She leans down and places a soft kiss on her lips, not caring if anyone saw. A small noise comes from Rachel as she melts into the gentleness of the Quinn. They continue to kiss until the warning bell rings.

"Shit I have to get to class. Bye babe." The term of endearment slips from Quinn's mouth and Rachel beams a smile at her. "I'll see you in third." She calls over her shoulder as she jogs around the corner.

"Yeah...third..." Rachel says softly as she turns and walks to her class.

**Yeah I wanted to give you guys abit more fluffyness...so this chapter is ending right here. Yay...Review...cuz it makes me =).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Y'all fo' realz? I love you guys. I update just for the reviews I swear lol. So leave me some love after y'all read this and let me know what ya think. Thanks also to everyone that favorited this story and story alerted it. I bet your like 'damn hows she update so fast?' Welll...it's a secret...a well kept secret. Hm. Okay on to the story!**

**Chapter 9**

**(Same day as previous chapter. Just after school at Glee practice.)**

**Jade's POV**

I fucking hate Lima, Ohio. Seriously. This place is about as interesting as watching a cat fart in water...okay never mind a cat that actually goes in water and then farts...would be pretty entertaining. Paint drying would interest me more than the cows grazing I pass on my way to school in the morning. I was here for one reason, to get my Tegan back.

People consider me heartless, why yes to some extent I am, but I love my rocker girlfriend with every ounce of my beating heart. After years of with standing emotional and physical abuse from your peers you learn that being heartless and scary is better than being loving and happy. People left me alone, it is nice to be able to only approach those I was interested in being friends with and even better I didn't get shit from anyone. Even that psycho bitch of a cheerleader Santana Lopez. In all honesty someone did try to slushy me on the first day, but I glared at him and told him if he did that reproduction wouldn't be in his future. Needless to say the stupid boy left with his masculinity tucked between his legs like a sad puppy.

Currently Tegan's arm is draped over my shoulder and I'm snuggled into her side my arms wrapped around her slim waist. I couldn't be happier. She is leading me to the Glee club meeting, today was the day of my audition for said club, I was a little nervous not gonna lie. As we enter the choir room my eyes take in the sight of a cuddling, smiling Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray.

'_Finally! Jesus, I practically had to dry hump the hell out of Berry to get Quinn jealous enough to do something.'_

I feel a wave of happiness for the two spread through me, my lips quirking into a tiny smile when the pair looks at us before it quickly disappears back behind my mask. My girlfriend's arm drops from me and her warmth leaves my side as she takes a seat in the extremely ugly plastic chairs that reminded me of the color of bile.

"Hey. Your Jade right? I heard you wanted to audition. Tegan told me you wanted to sing a song called..." Mr Shuester pauses and looks down at the piece of paper in his hands. "Ghetto love? I can ass-"

During his little welcome speech I had grabbed the black electric guitar and hooked it up to the small amp in the room. "Okay lets do less introductions and more music ok?" My voice had it's typical disinterested quality, the teachers mouth snapped closed as I strummed the guitar starting the song.

"_Hey now, there now,_  
_ It's a game to be played out amongst_  
_ Thieves of the heart and the whores of the ego_

_ Hey now, there now_  
_ Kiss everyone's ailments_  
_ See them rise up, exalt and illuminate_

_ Humanity is a deer in the headlights_  
_ The road is covered in blood_  
_ Free yourself with a dagger from above_  
_ A crossbow of faith_

_ You sold your heart_  
_ For the primal experience_  
_ Gave up on love for a_  
_ Medal malevolence_

_ You fill yourself with_  
_ The fire of innocence_  
_ A karmic stain will bring back through the gates again_

_ Oh how I wonder what will become of us_  
_ I'm just a girl out looking for love_

_ You want in me what you see_  
_ Is a testament_  
_ You never know when you love_  
_ What you'll manifest_  
_ I'm Joan of Arc on a mission_  
_ Avenge loves death_  
_ I'm gonna win_  
_ I'll never give in_"

As the song ended, her husky voice drawling out the last line, people jumped up and started clapping. The teacher sat back stunned.

"That...that was amazing!" Mr Schuester clapped his hands together and his hazel eyes sparkled in his joy.

"Yeah...I know thanks though I never get tired of hearing it." I respond with an air of confidence, looking at my nails. I hear a few groans cross the room, inside I was jumping for joy that they all liked my voice.

"Welcome to glee Jade." I felt his warm hand clasp my shoulder, a fatherly look of pride shining on his face.

"Whatever, " Was my reply as I walked to my girlfriend and sat down on the disgusting looking chair. Her arm dropped around my shoulders and her warmth flooded me as I snuggled into her side. My lips quirked once more, only for a mere second as she looked into my eyes.

**Quinn's POV**

My mouth was slightly agape at the performance Jade just gave to us. It was fucking amazing! Who knew a voice that awesome could come out of someone that big of a bitch? I sure didn't.

**Rachel's POV**

Okay so my ex girlfriend is dating one of the closest singers in the glee club to my expertly trained voice. Good for her. But seriously who knew a voice like that could come out of someone that was that big of a bitch? I sure didn't.

**Kurt's POV**

Holy god in a Prada handbag she is amazing! I didn't expect because she's such a fucking bitch. But sometimes good things come in horrible packages, or well horrible little packages as was the first case of one Rachel Berry...and AW look at those two they are so cute I'm going to tell them after class.

**Mercedes POV**

Damn...bitch has got a voice. Well fine Ice Queen can be apart of the misfit crew, but if she fucks with me or tries to take my solos...far and few between as they are...I'll spoon a bitch to death.

**Puck's POV**

Fuck that is so hot...imagine what she'd moan like?

**Finn's POV**

Mailman, mailman, mailman...imagine what she'd moan like? Oh god! MAILMAN, MAILMAN,MAILMAN!

**Santana's POV**

I snort as I look at Finn's wide eyed stare. He's totally thinking of the mailman.

**Brittany's POV**

I want a chipmunk...Santana said we are going to get one after school...Is it after school yet? Maybe after Quinn and Rachel get done having sexy-times they can come to the toy store with us? I giggle and clap my hands excitedly. Rachel is like a chipmunk. I'm going to write this in my diary when I get home...hopefully my cat doesn't read it. I frown thinking about the evil cat that laughs at my personal thoughts.

**Santana's POV**

Okay what the hell? Why is Brittany giggling...wait now she's frowning what happened? I'm probably going to have to get her more than just a chipmunk. Dammit...good thing I get a nice allowance, I swear that girl is gonna be the death of me. Her maybe after Q and Berry get done going at it like rabbits they can come to the mall with us. Brittany likes Rachel's little chipmunk attitude today...Hm good idea Lopez. I let myself get a smug grin. Oh yeah I'm hot shit..uh huh...don't mess with me bitches.

**OKAY...so I know y'all are like 'Wha? No Faberry goodness?' I wanted to do abit of an insight on Jade's character...because yes Jade and Tegan will become big parts of this story. Sooo...don't throw rocks at me?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: For the reviewer that keeps saying I am the update master...Your the review Master ;) oh and Thank You! =) Makes me happy that my quick updates make you happy too. But seriously thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added to their favs and alert lists. Sooooo...is it date night? Really...w-o-w I guess it is XD. Oh question...I'm totally thinking about writing a short Brittany/Rachel...I totally think it would be adorable. Anyone interested in helping me out?**

**Chapter 10**

**Quinn's POV**

**Location: Breadsticks**

**Objective: Woo Rachel Berry.**

**Status: In Progress.**

Quinn giggled slightly to herself as her mental checklist rambled. Her actions caught the gaze of her date, one Rachel Barbra Berry, she smiled at her.

"What is so funny Quinn?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about something funny Coach said today. I know random." I reply trying to quickly smooth over the situation.

"Yeah? What did she say today? I always love hearing of Coach Sylvesters new 'now that's hard' phrases." A brown eyebrow raised in challenge as if knowing the blond wasn't thinking along those lines.

"Um...well we were on the pyramid and Principal Figgins came out to see what she was doing and the only thing I heard after a few minutes was her saying 'You know, for me trophies are like herpes. You can try to get rid of them but they just keep coming. Sue Sylvester has hourly flair ups of burning itchy highly contagious talent.' Then one of the freshmen said something about it being too hard." She let out a small laugh at the eye roll Rachel gave. " So Coach looks at her, lifts her bull horn and says 'You think this is hard? I'm passing a gallstone as we speak! *That's* hard!' " The two girls dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"You know I'm really having fun Quinn. I'm glad you asked me out." Rachel says shyly. I smile to her.

"Well I'm happy that your glad," I say as I move my hand across the table to sit on hers.

A waiter came to the table interrupting the moment between the two girls, Quinn glared daggers at the side of his face when he started flirting with the diva. She was polite but you could tell she had no interest at all. The waiter didn't seem to notice this as he proceeded to shamelessly flirt throughout the remainder of their meal. The cheerleaders gaze was cold and her teeth ground each time he opened his mouth.

"Hey Buddy! She's on a fucking date you should shut your mouth alright?" I have had enough of this penguin suited bastard, standing up I pointed to him. "So why don't you do your damn job and get us the check huh? So I can actually have a date without some guy thinking he can get all up on what is mine ok?" A blond eyebrow arched dangerously, she could see the boy's adams apple bob as he swallowed. He quickly scurried off, coming back minutes later with the check. Hazel eyes scanned over the diva's emotionless face.

Once they paid and got back to Quinn's car, the cheerleader looked to her right. Rachel still hadn't said anything to the blond since her outburst at the restaurant. "Rachel...did I...make you mad back there?" My voice was hesitant.

Rachel shakes her head, brown locks tousling. Her eyes were dark, and I believed it was with disappointment but I was wrong. A tanned hand grasped the back of my neck and pulled me into a heated kiss. The diva climbs over the center console, straddling her date. Her other hand reaches up to thread in soft blond hair. A moan escapes from Quinn and her hands fall to rest on dress covered hips, the pads of her thumbs stroking the girls toned stomach.

"That.." Rachel murmurs before leaning down to capture rose colored lips again, " was..." kiss,"so.." kiss "fucking..." a moan escapes me at hearing Rachel curse, "sexy.." She pulls away from me her eyes almost black with desire. "You being angry has always been a turn on, but you angry and possessive? Oh god...that takes the prize."

"Hm...yeah? Would it be perverted if I asked what the prize was?" My lips quirk up slightly into a smirk.

"You.." She practically purrs as she leans down, her lips brushing against the shell of my ear. "Are a dirty, dirty girl Quinn Fabray." I gasp when I feel her tongue brush against my neck right below my ear.

Her hips roll into mine and I let my head drop back against the headrest as a groan rumbles through me. I feel her smirk against my neck as her lips press against my pulse point. She rolls her hips into mine again, harder this time, my eyes flutter closed and I moan when she starts sucking and biting my neck.

I feel the heat spread through my stomach and wetness pooling between my legs each time her hips pushed into mine. My hands started to trail up her sides and she pulled back before I could really touch her. Rachel climbed over the console and sat herself back into her seat.

"Well Quinn it is almost curfew so I think if you plan on making a good impression on my Daddies, you should get me home." Her dark eyes never wavered from me and that smug grin never left her face the entire time.

I stared at her slightly dumbfounded, "Um...right curfew. Better get you home then." I felt her gaze burning holes into the side of my face as I drove her home, when we reached her driveway she leaned over the console and captured my lips again. Her hand trailed from my collarbone, between my breast, down my stomach and ran along my thigh. The red dress that I wore that night only came mid-thigh. Her hand seemed cold to my over-heated skin as it pushed underneath my dress, her fingers brushed over the soaked crotch of my black boy-shorts. I dropped my head back again and a strangled gasp came from me.

"Good your wet," Her breath warmed my ear as she did that purr thing into my ear again, it made another wave of heat wash through me. "I'll definitely be thinking about that when I take care of myself." Soft lips pressed into my cheek and I heard her car door open. I felt light headed as I watched her walk into her house, waving to me before closing the door.

I let out a breath and gripped the steering wheel with my hands.

"What the fuck?"

**Y'all know ya love me. Uh huh...you do you do. So I'm ending this chapter there. Gave y'all a good dose of Faberry. I was planning on making this story longer but...a new idea came to me so I plan on ending this story within the next few chapters. Review because it gets smiles...yayness.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hah. I saw someone ask me where I got the name Tegan from. Well I just wanted to tell you...even though I'm sure I've mentioned this before...Tegan Spencer is based off of Tegan Quin from Tegan and Sara. So...that is where I got the name. I'm totally working on a few more Faberry fictions. I'm not gonna post anything until this is done though, so here we go onto this chapter. **

**Chapter 11**

**Quinn's POV**

The date only seemed to cement Rachel's attraction for me, but to be honest she was making my life a living hell. Not that I didn't think she was absolutely adorable. She kept teasing me every single chance she got. She would work me up until the only thing I could think was ripping her clothes off and taking her where ever we were at the time. Then she'd smile, kiss my cheek and walk off in another direction.

So when I saw her bounce up to me I felt a wave of dread wash through me. She placed a quick kiss on my lips and sent me her sexy smile that was only for me. I felt her hands on my abs and her nails lightly scratching down them. My eyelids flutter closed and I drop my forehead to rest against her, feeling her hot breath fan across my face.

"Baby, you want to come over to mine tonight?" Her voice was a husky whisper and it made heat spread through me. "My dad's are gonna be gone all weekend on a business trip. We'd be all by ourselves."

I couldn't stop the moan that passed my lips at the thought of having my girlfriend all to myself for an entire weekend. A giggle came from Rachel, I opened my eyes and looked into her dark chocolate colored orbs.

"I guess I can take that as a yes then hm?" A brown eyebrow raised and I couldn't help feeling that she stole that facial expression from me.

"Yes baby, that is most definitely a yes." Her lips met mine and I felt the cold metal of my locker meet my back. She pulls away, that gleam in her eyes.

"Okay I'll see you then." The diva said as she turned and walked down the hallway, my eyes were glued to her ass as she put a bit more shake in it than normal. I knew I was in for a long, long weekend.

* * *

When we got through the door of the Berry home, I was instantly shoved against the door. I felt hands push underneath my cheer-leading top and a moan comes from me when soft fingers brush the underside of my breast. I didn't wear a bra with the uniform, it wasn't really needed because the top was so tight. A warm mouth met my pulse point and started sucking, my hips bucked lightly causing the brunette inflicting the pool of wetness between my thighs groan.

"Off," A growl comes from my girlfriend, her eyes almost black as she stares at the offending uniform top. I smirk at her and quickly pull it over my head tossing it in a random direction. Her gaze hungrily takes in the skin I had just exposed.

My hands fist into her curly hair as I feel her slightly rough tongue brush against my nipple, her hands coming up to play with the free one. She pinched it and rolled it between the pads of her fingers, her teeth scraping against the other. My head drops against the door with a soft thud, only to snap back when she pulls away from me. Her hand grasp mine and drags me up the stairs to her room, opening the door and pulling me in.

"I want to see all of you Quinn," Her eyes glancing over the rest of my clothes as her hands come up to start unbuttoning her white oxford shirt.

My hands fumble with the zipper on the side of my skirt as her shirt falls away, my eyes never leave her body. Her tanned hands move back up as she reaches behind herself to unclasp the white lace bra, her upper body now completely exposed to me as it falls to the ground. My skirt also falls, she kicks off her shoes and pulls her skirt and underwear off in one quick movement. Leaving her in only a pair of white knee high socks.

"No...leave those. They...well it's sexy as hell baby." I murmur to her as I pull down my underwear, tossing them behind me.

We examine the now bare skin of one another before she walks forward and gently pushes me onto the bed. The cold silken sheets press against my bare flesh, a shiver running through me, it doesn't last long because soon my skin gets over heated again as the tanned skinned goddess straddles my hips.

I feel soft lips press to my pulse point and a moan tears through me. Soft fades to harder more heated movement as the lips bite and suck my neck before moving down across my collarbone. Her body shifts above me as kisses down to my breast taking a nipple into her mouth her hand coming up to attend to the lone nipple. Tan fingers pinch and roll the hard nub as her mouth releases the other with a light '_pop'_. My back arches up into her desperate for more contact and I can feel the smirk on her face when her mouth descends upon me once more.

"Fuck Rach..." My voice is soft as I feel her hand abandon my breast and trail down my stomach, her face coming up to hover above my own. A soft smile pulls her lush rose petal colored lips, her fingers tentatively trail over the slick warm heat between my thighs. "Oh god..."

"What baby?" She murmurs against my lips after pulling them into a heated kiss.

"I..." I pause biting my lip and her dark brown eyes lock on mine encouraging me to continue. "I need you Rach...please..."

"Hm...please what?" I can tell she is teasing me because there is this cocky smirk on her face. Her fingers brush my clit lightly and my hips jump to attention.

"Oh...fuuucckkk...please baby I need you to..." My voice grows quieter. "...be inside me."

Her fingers dip into my folds and her middle finger traces the hole teasing me before she dips it in pushing it all the way in. Her rhythm at first is easy and slow, allowing me to adjust to the welcomed intrusion. My body feels like it is on fire and there is a light pulling in my lower stomach that is slowly growing stronger.

"Harder baby...oh god...yes right there." My hands reach up to run up and down her back, I feel another finger slip into me and my fingers claw into her back. A hiss of pleasure passes between my teeth when she curls them just right to hit the elusive spot within me. I move my hands up to tangle in her hair and pull her down for a kiss. It's one of need, I feel her tongue swipe against my lower lip and I grant her entrance letting mine brush against hers. A moan pulls from Rachel, her thumb brushes my clit as her fingers curl at the perfect time. It causes me to come undone, I pull from her lips and her name passes my lips as the waves of pleasure crash into me.

My body shakes lightly when I come back to reality, her tanned arms are wrapped tightly around me and her lips are feathering kisses along my shoulder. Her voice finally breaks through the orgasm induced haze and I can hear her whispering words of love.

"That was amazing." I say to her and she smiles before pressing her lips to mine.

**Yay...lol Faberry sexy times. Okay I know it has been awhile since I updated buttt...alot has been going on. I'm sorry. I will try to get this fic finished as soon as I can. Then I won't post anything else until it is finished lol. Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
